Love Night
by xxjustmeandmexx
Summary: What really happened in "Illuminated"


When Aiden told Danny that he could use Derek's loft for his Halloween party, it was obvious disaster was going to fall.

It's not just the fact that Derek was in town and no one really knew, it was the fact that things were getting messy again and our little heroes, being the teenagers that they are, need to have fun some time but right now every single of them couldn't have actual fun. Every single of them were really not paying attention to what was happening to them, to what was going to happen and no one knew how to make it better, no one knew how to fix it.

What really happens in a teenager mind, no one can really understand. Is always love and hate relationships, trying to find yourself in a world when everyone fakes to be someone else, sadness that can last a minute or a whole week, happiness about little things and just, weirdness. No one can really understand them apart from them.

This party was supposed to make them forget about the world for a minute and just, concentrate about what they have in front of them: craziness and laughs and music.

Danny's idea was just to have fun and paint their bodies with phosphorescent paint, so that's was pretty much what they had in mind.

The twins helped with the decoration and everything and Danny couldn't be happier.

When the people started to come, that's when the fun started!

Music, lights, noises, laughs, smiles, paint, couples, dance...

The first to get there was Scott who was with Kira and also with Stiles. Scott was just trying to go out with Kira without feeling like he was hiding something from everybody, hiding something from her.

Stiles was just trying to have a good time but even though his mind was somewhere else, far away from there, he was still worried about what to do, worried about who he was and what was he doing.

But they are teenagers and let's face it, teenagers don't worry for anything at all, they just wanna have fun and that's what they wanted: fun, distraction.

The first to turn up were Allison and Isaac. Isaac was there actually to find Scott and to tell him about the stuff that had been happening and Allison was there to make sure that Isaac would give enough time to his father like she promised.

"Derek will never know about this..." Isaac said looking at how wild the party was and Allison obviously agreed with him.

They got inside the party and got lost between all the people around there.

The second to turn up were Scott, Kira and Stiles.

Scott was just trying to go out with Kira without feeling like he was hiding something from everybody, hiding something from her.

Stiles was just trying to have a good time but even though his mind was somewhere else, far away from there, he was still worried about what to do, worried about who he was and what was he doing.

Stiles was seriously trying to explain something important to Scott, something about the fact that he had a key that didn't belong to him and he was freaking out about it. Scott, being Scott, said that it was only a key and he didn't though that it was that important and when he told Stiles if he wanted to get out of there and find out about that, this girl appeared out of nowhere and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Halloween!" She said giving Stiles flirty eyes and walking away.

Scott and Kira looked at each other with smiles in their faces and Stiles was just dumbfounded.

"It can wait, it can wait!" Stiles screamed before disappearing behind the mysterious girl.

Kira wasn't feeling so well there, you see, Kira is not the party type. Of course she said yes when Scott asked her if she wanted to come but it was only because she wanted to spend more time with him. At least Scott seemed to notice something off with her so he took her hand in his and in just a minute all her fears were gone.

"They here..." Isaac said suddenly feeling the familiar scent of Scott and even Stiles.

"Who?" Allison asked, unavailable to know what Isaac knew with just his nose.

"Scott, Stiles and... Kira." Isaac said a little annoyed by the last person.

It wasn't that he hated the girl, he didn't even know enough about her to hate her but something about her just bothered him. He didn't want to be able to know her scent but because she was spending so much time with Scott out of sudden, it was inevitable. He hated it.

"Where exactly?" Allison said moving around to try to catch a good look of them.

"How am I supposed to know?" Isaac answered a little harsher than he expected. Something inside him started to boil when he started to think about Kira and he couldn't control it.

"Hmm, I don't know because you are a werewolf! Use your werewolf powers and look for them!" Allison said feeling herself getting mad.

"Yeah, let's see. Stiles is with other girl and Scott and Kira are together in some part of the dance floor."

"Well, now we have to wait." Allison said looking around.

"Wait? Wait for what?" Isaac said looking at her like she was crazy or something. These things were out there somewhere trying to hurt them and she wanted to wait? Yeah, crazy.

"My dad told us to wait until at least 24 hours had passed. We promised." She said like it was so obvious.

"Oh no, you promised! 'We' is a crow."

"You don't trust him? You don't trust me?"

"I don't like keeping secrets from Scott..." He said like matter of factly. Scott was his alpha and he was also his friend, he wasn't able to keep things from him or lie to him.

"Just give me time, okay?" She said looking at him pleadingly. Maybe he didn't trust his dad but she did and she wanted time.

"Allison, these things can be dangerous. We just can't stay here and do nothing while they are still out there!" He screamed -because of the music- to her.

"Fine... but at least let me call him first..."

Isaac sighed and Allison took the opportunity to call his dad. She tried to contact him but he wasn't answering.

"He is not answering..." Allison muttered but Isaac could hear her perfectly.

"Great. Now, if you excuse me, I have to find Scott..." He said walking away from her as fat as the people let him. Allison just stayed there trying to contact his dad.

Scott wasn't paying attention to the fact that his beta was searching for him or that his ex was with him.

He was dancing with Kira and that's everything that mattered. Kira was naive and sweet and just plain gorgeous and he liked her, he really liked her.

His hands were on her waist and she had her hands in his shoulders and she was resting her head in his chest. The music was loud and fast but they were dancing like they were alone in the world.

She looked up at him and smiled. That smile that he had fallen for in just a couple of days.

He smiled back at her and with one of his hand he grabbed her face. Their minds were blank and they eyes connected, everything around them was suddenly a blur and they started to get closer and closer and closer...

"Agh!"

And that definitely killed the moment. Suddenly Kira was on the ground being startled by a big angry wolf.

"...Scott..." Kira screamed when she noticed the teeth and the yellow eyes on his face.

"Kira!" Scott screamed recovering himself from the shock and running over where she and Isaac were, things were just getting messy way to fast. "Isaac!" Scott screamed when he found himself on the ground beside Isaac and Kira who was still really scared.

Isaac was in another world, not even he could understand what was happening. All he knew was that he was walking to find Scott and he found him really close to Kira and his wolf didn't like that at all. He didn't like that at all.

"Isaac, what the hell are you doing? **ISAAC!"** Scott screamed with all his force and that was enough to Isaac to understand what was happening, his alpha was calling him and he wasn't happy.

Isaac took a deep breath and he became human again. Scared of his own actions he got up from Kira and slowly he sat on the ground resting his back on the wall. He put his face between his hands and stayed there, ashamed and confused of himself.

"Kira, I want you to go away, okay? Find Allison or Lydia and stayed with them but just go…" Scott said kneeling beside her, trying his best to talk with a steady and quiet voice.

"Yeah, okay…" She said before standing up and walking away with confusion all over her. She couldn't understand what had happened and what she did to make that Isaac boy so angry, the only thing she knew was that the party was over for her.

Scott took a deep breath and he walked over Isaac, sitting beside him.

He didn't know what he was supposed to say or do. There had only been sometimes when Isaac acted like this and that was when he was really angry for something or at someone but why would he be mad at Kira? They barely talk so, now Scott was just really confused.

"Are you going to explain yourself?" Scott said feeling his own rage getting out. He couldn't help it though, he only wanted to understand.

"I-I don't-I can't…" Isaac whispered feeling like the biggest fool on the world. Not even he could understand himself.

"You can't? You can't explain why the hell you thrown yourself at Kira like she was dangerous or a psycho?" Scott screamed feeling his eye becoming red and he took a deep breath again, he hasn't still learned how to control his emotions so well.

"I-I… I just felt something when you were… when you were so close to her…" Isaac aid feeling more embarrassed than before, if that was human possible.

Scott tried to calm himself and understand what Isaac was trying to tell him but he couldn't.

"Isaac, we have talked about this. I know that I'm your alpha and that you are my beta and all that crap but you don't have to throw yourself at people because you think they are dangerous. I mean, Kira is not dangerous at all, you have to take it easy with all the protection stuff…"

"It was not about protection…" Isaac said trying to understand what he was going to say next and how Scott could react at that.

"What? What do you mean it was not about protection?" Scott asked, more confused than before.

"That what I did wasn't because I was scared that Kira would hurt you, it wasn't about me protecting you…"

"Then what was it about?"

"I-my wolf-I… I felt jealousy…" Isaac muttered but Scott was able to hear him, oh, he could hear him perfectly clear.

Isaac lifted his eyes to look at Scott, who was just shocked.

It was like the rest of the world had stopped and it was just them this time but it wasn't a comforting feeling, it was just a strong feeling that they couldn't figure out yet.

Isaac was just scared and Scott… Scott was just confused.

Let's leave this two for a while and we go back to Stiles.

Since the mysterious girl turned up to be the lesbian girl that his girlfriend had died, Stiles was confused.

Weren't lesbians supposed to like _only_ girls? And last time he checked he was a guy, he has a penis!

Then the girl explained him that she was bisexual and Stiles didn't care anymore. A hot chick liked him and he was going to have fun for at least a night.

Tired of dancing, or jumping, on the dance floor they went to sit and talked a little bit. Well, Stiles expected to talk but the girl had another plans in mind.

Between kisses and tongue, Stiles could separate a little bit to ask her what had been bothering him since the beginning.

"So you like girls?" He asked trying to recover his breath.

"Absolutely, do you?" She answered with a tiny smile.

"Absolutely." Stiles answered without hesitation.

Another smooch.

"So you also like boys?" He asked trying to understand this girl better.

"Absolutely, do you?" She asked this time with a big smile on her face and he didn't know what to say.

Does he? Does he like boys?

I mean, he always thought that some boys were good looking and all and he even thought about kissing one a few times but- was he interested in them?

He didn't know why but Derek popped out in his mind.

Derek was hot, he had to admit it, he has these muscled that can make anyone jealous, his face was just grumpy all the time but if you overlooked that you could find a very, very, handsome man with a stubble that made him hotter (if that was possible), his eyes, his eyes were just the definition of beautiful, those green eyes could make any knees weak, his teeth, even though he doesn't smile very often when he does is like the sun rises, his smile can lighten a whole room.

And he was just; he was the definition of perfect. Of course, he was a puzzle, you couldn't know what was he planning on doing or why he was doing it but Stiles wasn't scared of him, he didn't hate him, he has affection for him… he like him.

All this time Derek was gone, Stiles felt a piece of him missing, of course, not until now he knows what piece was that and he was scared of that.

He was scared about the fact that he had missed the big wolf all this time not because he was an awesome werewolf and he could help them with all this crap going on, he had missed him because he was in love with him.

Stiles took a deep breath after the realization and he let his head all between his hands. What was he supposed to do now? He had thought all his life that he was in love with Lydia and now he knows that he is in love with Derek… Yeah, he was screwed.

"Are you okay?" Asked the girl he had been with and forget about a while ago putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah… I just… I need air…" He said before standing up and walking away from the girl.

Derek was miles away from here and even if he would be here, what was he supposed to do?

He wasn't going to go to him and be like: "Hey dude, I just realized that I love you, do you love me back or should I just leave?"

Yeah, that was not the best idea.

Who was he kidding? Derek was not interested in him, he would never be interested in someone like him. He likes girls for God sake!

Stiles started to walk around the place that was behind closed doors; suddenly he didn't feel like partying anymore.

He felt the cold breeze in his face and left himself to take a break of his owns thoughts.

"Stiles?" That voice, that harsh and deep voice, he knew who it belong to but he was so afraid to turn around and see that it was only his imagination playing tricks with him.

"D-Derek?" Stiles asked afraid that he wouldn't get an answer because he was not actually there.

"What are you doing here? What's that music from?" It was him, Derek was actually there and he was talking to him, it had to be.

Slowly he turned around to find that very grumpy guy standing with his arms crossed around his chest and Stiles let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Y-you are here! You came back!" Stiles said unavailable to hold his excitement.

"Yeah… what's happening now?" Derek asked a little confused about Stiles happiness about he being there.

Stiles couldn't hold himself back and he thrown himself over Derek, hugging him like in some moment he was going to disappear and leave him again. He was scared of losing him.

"S-Stiles?!" Derek asked dumbfounded of this kind of affection towards him. Last time he checked they weren't even friends.

"I-I missed you…" Stiles said feeling his eyes filled with tears that he was afraid of letting fall but he couldn't hold anymore.

Derek didn't know what to do, why was Stiles acting so weird? Why would he miss him? Why was he smelling happiness and fear and love all of sudden?

"Please don't leave again…" Stiles said still holding Derek and being scared to let go.

Derek started to grab Stiles' waist and he pulled away from him.

They looked into each other eyes and Derek noticed Stiles crying and he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what was happening.

"Please don't hate me after this…" Stiles said walking closer to Derek again.

Derek didn't answer and he only watched Stiles movements, trying to understand what was happening next.

Stiles walked closer to him and he put one of his hands in his neck and with one single movement he closed the space between them.

And they were kissing.

Stiles was feeling so scared of what was going to happen next. Derek wasn't kissing back, why would he kiss Stile back anyway? Stiles felt so stupid, he was in love with a straight hot wolf and he just made a fool out of himself for kissing him.

When Stiles started to pull away from him, he felt Derek kissing back…

Derek was kissing Stiles back! He wasn't pulling away, he was kissing him!

Stiles couldn't feel happier, kissing him was better than anything in the world. Nothing mattered anymore, he was kissing his crush and his crush was kissing him back!

Stiles felt Derek hands on his waist and Stiles put his own hands in his face, feeling the stubble beneath them.

The kiss was perfect; it was everything Stiles could ask and more.

Have you ever dreamed about kissing someone so bad that you want it to be just like in fairytales? This was like one of those kisses.

All the unspoken words were in that kiss, all the fears and the love was there and they could feel it, they were feeling it.

The need to breath become too strong and they pulled away from each other, only to rest their foreheads together.

Stiles let his smile show and he kissed Derek's nose.

They didn't need to talk, at least not for now, all they knew was that they were finally together and they were happy with it.

"I don't." Derek said after catching his breath.

"Huh?" Stiles asked still recovering himself.

"I don't hate you…" Derek said and Stiles let out a laugh.

Yeah, maybe they weren't like those perfect couples that everyone wants to be like, maybe they weren't like those people that you just know are going to get together sooner or later.

But, just like Stiles said one time, two people that no one thought would be together, ever, ended up being like the perfect combination.

And after all, they were that, together, they were the perfect combination.

And now we are back with Isaac and Scott.

After Isaac told Scott this, he couldn't understand what to do.

"What? Jealousy? Why would you feel jealousy?" Scott asked trying to get an actual explanation.

"Ugh, forget it, Scott. You wouldn't understand…" Isaac said standing up and starting to walk away.

"Then explain it to me!" Scott screamed standing up as well.

"I like you, okay?" Isaac screamed turning around to look at him with tears in his eyes.

"What…?" Scott asked feeling like a ton of stones just fall on top of him.

"I like you! I've always liked you…" Isaac said letting his tears fall. "Who do you think is my anchor? Why do you think I am always so worried about you? Because you are my alpha? Do you seriously think that's the reason why? I never worried about Derek that much and he was my alpha too! You were the one that showed me that I could be happy in a world where I was always scared, you trusted in me when no one did; you were with me when everyone turned their back on me and I, without knowing, started to have feelings for you, feelings that I wasn't supposed to have, feelings that I knew were just one sided. How do you think I felt when I saw you crying over Allison? How do you think I felt when I saw you with Kira? How do you think I feel everyday when I wake up and I know that nothing has changed and nothing will ever change between us?! **I HATE IT!** I hate to feel weak because of you! And even though I hate it, I know I'm not able to get rid of it on my own, I can't… It will be so much easier to hate you but I can't, I can't you and I'll never hate you…" Isaac said and screamed with all his force without controlling what he was saying. It didn't matter anymore, Scott knew how he feel now and he was gonna hate him and Isaac was already hating himself for it. He will never be loved; he was destinated to a world of pain and suffer.

With one last look at Scott he started to walk away with his head lowered and his heart in his hand, he could feel it breaking.

The music was still loud and the people were still having fun but he wasn't feeling well anymore, he wasn't feeling happy.

He went out of the place and he faced the cold night. It was one of those nights when you think everything is going to be awesome and you are going to have fun. The starts were shining more than ever and the moon was there too, it was beautiful.

Isaac felt another tear fall and he felt weak, he felt so weak and scared.

He couldn't go back to the McCall's now, not with what had just happened, not with Scott there, he wasn't going to be able to face the hate and the tension that was going to be between us.

'_It will be so much easier if I were dead…' _Isaac thought looking at the sky. He was so stupid, he wasn't important and no one was going to love him, ever.

With one last look he started to walk to the forest, he didn't know where he was going or what was he going to do there. The only thing he knew was that he was going to get away from Scott as far as he can.

The forest was quiet and dark and Isaac liked it that way. He sat on the ground and he let himself look at the sky, he let himself dream.

Without any warning he saw waterdrop fall from the sky and then another one and another one and another one and it was suddenly raining.

Isaac let a chuckle at the irony, it seemed like the sky was just as sad as Isaac was and both of them were crying.

"Heartbreak too, uh?" He said to the sky letting the rain drop and wet him.

"_It's only a heartbreak if the other person doesn't feel the same way…" _Isaac lifted up his head to find a very wet Scott looking at him with a tiny smile.

"S-Scott?" Isaac asked, he couldn't believe his own eyes.

Scott walked closer to him and he sat next to him. He raised his hand and cupped Isaac's face, whipping out his tears with his tomb and Isaac felt his eyes closing.

With the rain above us and the moon as a witness, Scott closed the space between them. He let his lips dance with Isaac's lips.

Isaac let a few tears fall but these tears weren't sad tears, they were tears of happiness.

With a big smile in his face, Isaac kissed back and he wasn't feeling alone anymore, he felt loved for the first time.

Scott moved his hands from Isaac's face to his neck and he brought Isaac closer, depending the kiss.

Isaac moved his own hands and put them in Scott waist, feeling Scott's heat mixing with his own heat.

Finally, they didn't need anyone else. That moment was just the two of them and they were happy, they were truly happy.

It may sound cheesy but for Isaac, Scott was his prince in shining armor and even thought he wasn't a princess, he felt unique and brave with Scott at his side.

When they pulled away from each other, they were both with smiles in their faces and they didn't care that they were wet and alone in the forest, they were together and that was all that mattered.

"Thank you…" Isaac whispered with his forehead resting with Scott's.

"For what?" Scott asked confused,

"For loving me…" And with that Scott kissed Isaac again with all the love and affection that he could put in one kiss.

"Isaac, you are worth it. Don't thank me because I love you because I'm not ashamed of doing in it."

And Isaac hugged Scott with all his force and he was happy, he was just happy.

Maybe it was going to be difficult for them to have a steady and normal relationship. It was true, they weren't like other people but that doesn't matter, maybe they were not like other people but together, they were their own little world and they weren't going to let anything separate them, ever.

Back at the party, Allison, Kira and Lydia were hanging out and chatting, trying to understand where were the others.

When they decided to look outside, they noticed Isaac and Scott walking through the forest hand in hand, they were laughing and they looked truly happy. They, for once, looked complete.

"Well, I didn't see that coming…" Allison said a little surprised about the fact that his ex was now with a boy.

"Me neither…" Kira said feeling a little down now that Scott was taken and taken by a boy! Yeah, she didn't have a chance now,

"I did! It was just a matter of time…" Lydia said with a chuckle. She had always been the smarter of everyone after all.

When they kept looking, they noticed that Stiles was getting out of the place handholding no one else than Derek freaking Hale!

And the weirdest part of all was that Derek was smiling and laughing! He was actually laughing with Stiles!

"Okay, I definitely didn't see that coming!" Allison said feeling shocked.

"I knew that kid was kinda gay…" Kira said laughing at how cute he actually looked with that other guy.

"I always knew his crush on me was fake!" Lydia said looking at them but she couldn't stop her smile when she noticed how happy both of them were looking.

"Well, who need guys anyway?" Allison said laughing and looking at them.

"Definitely not me!" Lydia said laughing along with her. "Let's go, girls, let's leave the happy couples alone…"

And with that they went inside the party and started enjoying the rest of the night.

So maybe things that no one expected happened that night, maybe it was very different from what everything thought it will be.

But just like that, four people that were afraid of saying what they felt faced those fears and let the love of one night take them.

Who knows what the future will have for them, but you know what? No one of them cares because now they know that they will be together and that's all that matters.

_You and I_

_We don't wanna be like them_

_We can make it 'till the end_

_Nothing can come between you and I_

_Not even the Gods above_

_Can separate the two of us_

_No, nothing can come between_

_You & I_

* * *

**Woo! Happy (Late) Valentine's Day!**  
**So because it was the day of the love sickness and all, I decided to do this little one shot.**  
**I really hope you like it!**  
**Don't worry and be happy!**

**PS. Reviews are always welcome :3**


End file.
